1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a linear actuator, and in particular to a linear actuator for actuating furniture.
2. Description of Related Art
Linear actuators are commonly used for actuating furniture. The furniture, for example, could be a door or a sickbed. A conventional linear actuator includes an outer tube, an actuating rod arranged in the outer tube. The actuating rod is of tube shape, and a screw rod is arranged in the actuating rod. One end of the actuating rod meshes threads of the screw rod. The linear actuator includes an electric motor. The electric motor is connected to the screw rod to axially rotate the screw rod. When the screw rod is axially rotated, the screw rod drives the actuating rod move axially. For example, on end of the linear actuator is connected to bedstead of a sickbed, and the actuating rod is connected to bed board of the sick to move the bed board.
However, the structures of conventional linear actuators (such as shown in Taiwanese patent TW M404297 or TW M381007) are complex, thus conventional linear actuators are inconvenient for assembling and maintenance.